


caring

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The dead do not care





	caring

The dead do not care for our reasons. They're just excuses we tell ourselves to make us feel like good people. He used to say it did not get easier, but in the silence of the night he can admit it is not true.

It does. The repetition dulls the edge of pain and grief, and after a while you can look into a dead man’s eyes and stare him down. 

The dead do not care and Dross knows how easy it is to not care as well, so he keeps the flames in his veins, the anger, the passion, love, pure and simple, burning, flames reaching high, and cares with all he is.

The dead do not care. Somebody has to.

He sighs when they dig up another dead body, notices the wrinkled fingers, stained with ink, and grabs a tiny, old portrait as it falls out of the torn pocket.

The young man in a uniform smiles at him, and he smiles back with no merriment. 

_ Alex & Steven. You are my home, I am your heart. _

He gently bends it along the worn lines and puts it back in the pocket it fell out of.

The dead do not care, but they used to. Maybe it is enough.


End file.
